


#家庭教师##二代空雨#Dobious

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 虐心小片段XD（靠我很愉悦啊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虐心小片段XD（靠我很愉悦啊

“再说几遍都行，Sivnora，你个心理畸形！”嘴唇一张一合间，温热的血沫喷在Sivnora脸上，Moggia依旧不依不饶地重复着让男人狂怒的话语，“你个畸形！”

“闭嘴！”燃烧着火焰的手掌用力地甩在了因失血而苍白的脸上，Sivnora暴怒地扇着雨守的耳光，想命令那个恼人的家伙湛蓝的双眸中熄灭不屈的星辰，“别让我再听到你说话，渣滓！”末了，在无济于事的情况下，Sivnora扼住银发男子的咽喉，像是要把它折断似的用力，指尖深深嵌进纤细的脖颈里。

这招很快的随了他的愿，Moggia的喉咙里发出了几声痛苦地呻吟后，眼睛里的光终于熄灭了，Sivnora如释重负的松开手，把人扔在地上。

“哼，说到底，还不是个渣滓。”不解气地又踢了昏迷的雨守几脚，最后一脚踩在伤口上——Moggia的嘴角又涌出大量的血液，空气里逐渐弥漫着金属的味道。

又恶毒地诅咒了Moggia几句，Sivnora打开门，意料之中的人站在门口，脸上罕见的没有微笑。Alfred看也没看Sivnora，仿佛从空气旁经过似的径直跨入书房，温和的青年强势地把失去意识的挚友抱起来，回过头，第一次对着Sivnora用冷冰冰的口气说话。[切，那个渣滓，胆子变大了么。]Sivnora想，用同样冰冷的视线瞪回去。

“你这样对他，总有一天他会离开你的。”

然后，黑发的青年抱着雨守，默默地离开了沾染着血腥的房间，坚定的脚步有那么一瞬令Sivnora觉得，这两个人，永远的从他的生命里离开了，决绝地不留痕迹。


	2. Chapter 2

关于Moggia

彭格列二代雾守，VARIA队长，Sivnora的恋人（Moggia根本没意识到【没人会领会二代目那“含蓄”的示好好吗】）

脾气是彭格列第二坏的。平时说话冷淡，话不多，对陌生人很有礼貌。易怒。与Sivnora相处时嘴很毒，两人经常吵架，每次都以Moggia单方面被打收场（S下手次次见血），然后冷战。会在Moggia任务回来后和好。

彭格列里毒舌无人能及。

武器是细长的刀，不知出处。

喜欢阴雨天。

对S的喜欢和爱几乎是一种亲情。

会在奇妙的地方害羞。

和Alfred是挚友。（Alfred是云守的~）

连笔字很好看，不会写花体。

彭格列里罕见的喜欢阅读的家伙(当然不是任务报告

脸上的纹身其实是为了掩盖S打出的伤痕

异常热衷拷问，偶尔会去替云守的班

并不介意与S接吻、拥抱和各种腻歪，人家认为这是那个性格扭曲的家伙友好的表现（S：你妹！

在第一次S要求H的时候生平第一次反抗了S，而且只是因为他累了

喜欢酸的食物

食量一般却很会吃

什么都敢说，无节操无下限那类

生不了Sivnora很久的气

曾经短暂地学习过绘画，现在用于记录敌人长相

武力强悍，被誉为“二代最恐怖的守护者”

与Alfred的相处方式为 A： balabalabala…… M： 无情吐槽

安慰无能，如果不想去找虐的话不要让Moggia安慰你！

手上有厚厚的茧，每当握着Moggia的手时Sivnora都会有很多想法

认为S的【友好】表现“很矫情，但从没介意”。心情好的时候会以吻嘴角回应。

生气时嗓门很大，更何况他经常生气。

自称“老子”

Moggia不介意S找个妻子，反正他只是“下属以上，友达未满”，你爱怎样就怎样吧！

尊重爱情，但完全提不起兴趣

骂人，带脏字

别问Moggia为什么骂你，人家愿意，就是看你不爽怎么样？！

【个人蛮萌这个OVO多可爱呀】


	3. Chapter 3

dubious ['dju:bjəs] 

adj. 可疑的；暧昧的；无把握的；半信半疑的

VongolaSecondo

alaudi 阿诺德

晴Rose 

云Theodore·Calannodel

Moggia回到总部的时候，Sivnora已经出去谈判了。偌大的房屋因为少了那个男人而显得毫无生气，像放久了的茶水，连茶叶都不愿浮到暗褐色的表面上。银发青年泄气地捶了下桌子，那些急急忙忙赶回来想给他一个筹码的期冀在撞击声中烟消云散，留下干巴巴的无措。是的，是无措，有那么一间他几乎记不起下一步的安排，只是愣愣地注视着男人的书桌，仿佛总是一脸阴狠的那个人还坐在那里，手指不耐烦地敲击着桌面——至少青年希望是这样的，然后他把作为惊喜的筹码在男人面前晃晃，等待暴君一把抢过。男人阅读的时候时候他可以给男人泡一杯茶/咖啡（取决于时间早晚），或是坐在桌子上凝视Silvnora的脸。不知从什么时候开始，连日常生活都围绕着他转已成了青年的习惯，像系着线的木偶，一端系在他身上，另一端被Sivnora捏在手里。

不过也不完全对，因为黑手党不太可能有日常生活。旁人的日常生活于他们是镜花水月的梦，看得见，触不到，仅此而已。

BOSS不在，Moggia也得继续巴利安的工作。想了想，他把情报放进男人书桌的暗格，待咔嗒的轻响后，又顺手帮上司整理了下书桌：不乱，偶尔有个对他来说相当于惊雷的小惊喜。Sivnora总喜欢把给Moggia的纸条夹在一堆有用或没用的纸里，任务指示居多，偶尔会写些心情和想法。啊，找到了。

雨守从一本地图里捻了张卡片出来，上面草草写了两个字“想做”。

Fuck，这他奶奶的算哪门子的指示？发春让他给找个**？你倒是轻松，老子哪敢放心随便让女人进彭格列总部来呀！

随手划了根火柴把卡片烧掉，Moggia发现自己对那个男人根本生不起来气，愤怒很快化为了疲劳快速涌进四肢的每一个角落，赖着再也不走。应该没什么重要的任务吧，老子可是5天没怎么睡了……雨守在心里念叨着，伸手遮住打哈欠的嘴，朦朦胧胧向浴室走去。

“监视任务真不是人做的！”浴室的瓷砖被砸得哐哐响，缓缓浮现出一圈圈痛苦的裂纹，然后在下一个瞬间措不及防的碎掉。Moggia还觉得不解气，又拿起了别的沐浴用品摔到墙上。暗绿色的香皂在墙上留下歪歪扭扭的恶心痕迹，轻飘飘地落到地上，发出黏腻的声响。 

“呃？这是什么鬼东西？！”明显被香皂不正常的颜色吓到，Moggia的喉咙里发出类似于呻吟的哀鸣，“死人妖又发现了什么该死的美容方法？！”一边拿了条毛巾，小心翼翼地把香皂包好，收起来。废话，他可不想被那个变态名为焦急实为扭捏的追问给烦死。将‘美容皂’放到安全的地方后，雨守有些脱力的靠在墙上，浴室的蒸汽让身体软绵绵的，连抬手指的力气都从指间溜走了。“简单冲冲算了，反正也没沾血什么的……“他咕哝着踏进浴缸，让温热的水渐渐淹没疲软的身体。

“喂，渣滓，死在里面面了吗？”

快睡着的时候，让他加班加点工作的罪魁祸首推开浴室的门，大喇喇走了进来，完全不顾及世界上还有隐私权这种东西。还好青年并不介意，他甚至对着男人扯出了看起来很狰狞的微笑：“你才是，怎么没死在外面，尸体让狗吃的连骨头都不剩？”

“哼。”明知说不过他，Sivnora还是抗议地从鼻子里挤出一声表示不屑，然后报复地抬起右手，抓住Moggia的头发将人压进水里，再提上来，反复几次。终于青年受不了地打开施虐的手：“喂，就算老子是雨守，也不想喝洗澡水啊！！”说完他往浴缸的边缘缩了缩，给Sivnora腾出地方，“要进来赶快！别像个娘们似的磨磨唧唧！”

Sivnora象征地在Moggia的脸上拍了一下，便转身脱了衣服，坐进浴缸里。再宽大的浴缸里坐着两个大男人也有点急，Sivnora又才能过来不是为他人着想的性格——摊上这么个上司，Moggia只能自认倒霉。不过现在不是跟男人较劲的时候，他想着，默默吧身体没入水中，闭着眼睛享受难得的惬意。

惬意往往不会持续很久。Moggia感到热水泼在脸上，于是睁开了眼睛。Sivnora靠在浴缸边缘，眯着狭长的眼睛注视着雨守的脸，蒙蒙的雾气挡住了男人的表情，但裸露出的肌肉线条分外性感，饶是Moggia这种对自家上司一点兴趣都没有的人都产生了靠近他的欲望。“要我吻你吗？”青年犹豫道，展示的银色长发贴在颊侧，在蒸汽的衬托下泛着诱人的微光，“嗯，你别误会，我没有别的意思，只是突然想……唔！”

男人没有给他解释的机会，湿润的唇贴上青年的唇瓣，亲昵地摩蹭着，却不再深入。Moggia显然想要进一步的接触，所以他张开了嘴，主动用舌尖去撬开男人的齿缝。“别让我像是在亲吻死尸，”青年含糊地抱怨着，混合着引人遐想的水声，手臂也轻轻搭在男人肩上，最后一的用力，将人推开。

“你不想的话就不要！”脸因为气愤涨得通红，生气时专属的大嗓门在封闭的空间里回荡，“弄得像是我自作多情一样！谁稀罕和男人接吻，老子不干了！找你的情妇去吧！”哗的水声，Moggia从浴缸里站起来，想去穿上放在一边的换洗衣物，却被一只手臂又拖了回去。“渣滓，你好吵。”男人如他所愿的掌握了主动，一手拖住他的后脑，另一只手臂揽着青年的腰，“你应该觉得幸运，我选择了你。”

看在Sivnora难得如此热情的份上，Moggia放弃了反抗，转身投入于无限的吻与缠绵中。他真的生不了Sivnora多久的气，真的。

我选择了你，为什么你没有意识到？为什么不肯相信，我对你是真心的呢。

与此同时，这么想着的Sivnora狠狠加重了接吻的力道，恨不得把青年融入身体里似的，紧紧地拥抱着那个仍然觉得自己跟上司‘下属以上，恋人未满’的家伙，此时此刻，他还相信，假以时日，那个人最终会属于自己。

【天啊要不是读条我都不记得自己写过这一段！！看着好陌生好像看别人的文一样！！有点爽2333像是莫名其妙多了东西出来哈哈哈】


End file.
